The Final Box
by AngelDemon12
Summary: The final box opens while Kyoko is playing Setsu this we know. What happens next? My take on what should have happened after chapter 199. Be warned that character may be OOC, but hey, we have Cain, Setsu, Kuu, Lory and Maria starring in this story.


_**A/N: **__**4-13-13 Okay...I wrote this after reading the summery for chapter 199. This was about a week ago. TodAy I actualy read 199... Dissapointment... well...Happy that Kyokio now knows what she is feeling for Ren...But for goodness sake...Get some action going on between these two people PLEASE!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat...I WOULD HAVE HAD THESE TWO DUMMYS TOGETHER AGES AGO! so apperantly I do not. I just write for pure entertainment and enjoyment. ^_^**_

Kyoko stood there, listening to the clinks of the several locks as they were opened all at once. They fell to floor landing in one big pile. She gasped and leaned back against the wall grabbing her head when the lid flew open and feeling she had locked deep inside almost two years ago resurfaced all at once.

Cain turned and looked at her. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Setsu?"

Kyoko was lost in her own world and couldn't hear him. Her little angels had been revived with the unlocking of the box and were stronger then ever. They were wagging war against her grudges.

Cain watched as she started to shake and then sink to the ground with a blank look on her face. He quickly knelt down in front of her and checked to see if she had a fever.

She felt cold and hot at the same time. She could feel something warm on her forehead. She lifted her head from it's bowed position and saw Cain looking down at her with worried eyes. With Ren's eyes.

"R..en?" She whispered before her eyes closed. Ren's eyes's widened in surprise as she said his name. His first name. He caught her as she collasped and lifted her up. He quickly carried her to his dressing room and laid her out on the couch. He got a damp rag and started wetting her face and neck while quietly calling her name.

A few minutes later she started stirring and he waited for her to open her eyes. She moaned and rolled over. He caught her before she fell off. "Mogami-san?" He asked as he laid her back down. She opened her eyes slowly and just stared at him for a couple of seconds before blushing and turning her head to the side. "Hello Tsuruga-san. Sorry for the inconviniance." She mumbled.

Ren looked at her and then gently grabbed her chin. "Mogami...you have been acting weird all day. What is wrong?" She still refused to meet his gaze. "Nothing Tsuruga-san."

His eyes hardened. "Nothing my ass." He growled lowly as he released her chin. "When are you going to start trusting me Mogami? When are you going to see that I won't hurt you like that bastard did?"

She started shaking again as he continued, "You think that you are the only one with a fucked up past? Here's news for you Kyoko, I watched my best friend get murdered right in front me when I was fifteen. His fiancè screamed at me, called me a murderer along with everything else under the sun. I left home three days later after his funeral and haven't contacted my family once since the day I left."

He glared at her and took a deep calming breath when he saw her shaking and wideeyes. He slumped forward and placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Mogami-san. I did not mean to say all of that."

Kyoko stared at him for a few seconds before she hestaintly placed her hand on his and laid her head on his shoulder. "Tsuruga-san has my trust. He has for quite a while. I trust Tsuruga-san to protect me and to keep me safe."

He sighed and leaned his head against her's. "Always." He mumbled before he sighed and stood up. She looked up at him with a stunned expression. He chuckled and said, "If you are feeling alright, I will go and let the director know that you are awake. He seemed worried when I walked past him earlier."

"Oh no! Did they delay the filming? I didn't mean to cause any-umph." She was cut off when he placed his hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"You talk to much Mogami-san. There have been no delays, at least not on my part. And if anyone dare make a fuse about me not being on set...well they can go to hell right now." He finished in a jokingly dark tone.

"Um...Tsuruga-san..." He looked at her and noticed that she had gotten up and was standing in front of him. "...Yes?" She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

She walked over to his chair and sat down in it so that she was facing the mirror and could replace the wig that he had taken off and redo the makeup. When she was about to start everything he walked up behind her and gently spun the chair around to face him.

She had to hold in a shriek when she saw the heated look in his eyes. "You know..." He started in a teasing voice as he knelt in front of her so they were level, "Someone, a while back, once told me that kissing somebody on the cheek wasn't proper." He leaned forward until her back was pressed fully into the chair and he was leaning above her.

"S...S...Smart...person." She said as she focused on his lips that were getting closer. She unconsiously wetted her lips. Ren notticed her looking at his lips and wetting hers, and smirked.

He leaned forward until his lips were right againt her ears, "What are you thinking of...Ky-o-ko-chan?"

She gasped and looked at him when the fimilarty of that nickname washed over her. He was surprised when she moved to face him. "Corn?"

"...Oh shit." he gulped and backed away. "...Um...hi?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You? It's really you? But...I don't understand... When...? How? Why did you never tell me you bastard?!" She growled out as she sank back in the chair with tears of frustratration rolling down her cheeks.

Ren sat down in front of her and held her hands. She tried to pull away but he held fast. He took a deep breath and said, "My real name is Hizuri Kuon. Yes that means I am the son of Hizuri Kuu and the boy that you were supposed to immitate. Good job on that by the way. I swear I was looking a ten year old me when I saw you in front of me. I net you when I was ten, you were six. You ran into the clrearing crying. You saw me and asked if I was a fairy. I had no idea what to say to that. You told me about how you wished you could be smarter for your mother. I kept us entertained by doing acrobatic tricks. I can't look at a hamburger steak without remember hunting for rocks that looked like them."

By this time she was crying amd struggeling to get out of the chair. He sighed and removed his arms from the chair. She looked up at him and stopped moving. "I treasured those memories for the next ten years. The one I treasured most was when I gave you that blue stone. I had no idea that ten years later it would lead me back to the first friend I ever had."

He sat back on his legs and place his hands on his knees, "While I may come from a family of actors and models... I didn't have many friends. I had to attend parties with my parents...I was a child who grew up in an adults world. Until I met you."

He got up and went to her black leather purse. He opened up the side pocket and extracted the orange checkered pouch from it. He held it upside down over his palm and dropped the stone into it. He walked back over her and knelt in front of her.

"I gave you this stone eleven years ago. Now that you know who I really am..." He held the stone out to her and said, "I am laying all the cards on the table here Kyoko."

She looked at the stone then up at him. She wiped her eyes and then launched herself at him. "Corn!" she whispered, as she hugged him closer. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He sat down more comfortably and moved her into his lap. "It's me Kyoko." She burried her head in his shoulder and squeezed him tightly.

He smiled and leaned against the foot of the couch while he dug his face in her hair. "It's me." He said again.

A minute or so later her grip on him slackened a little bit. He leaned back and saw that she had fallen asleep. With a smile on her face. He smiled and scooped her up into his arms. He laid her back down on the couch and covered her with his jacket. He looked at the stone in his hand before he placed it next to her head; so that she could see it when she woke up.

He looked at the clock and grimced. He had to be on set in five minutes. He quickly grabbed his BJ jacket and put it on before he grabbed the key to his room. He locked it behind him and headed toward set.

He rounded the corner and noticed the director was talking to somebody. He looked at the person.

"Oh for the love God! What the hell are you doing here?!"

_**CHAPTER TWO: MEDDELING ADULTS**_

Kuu was standing with the director telling him why Lory thought that he was needed there. "Apparantly the actor who is playing the guy who is based off of a younger version of this character, basically this character's son, needs a little help."

"Oh for the love of God! What the hell are you doing here?!" a voice interrupted them.

Every crewmember, every actor turned to look at the confintation between Cain Heel and the famous Hizuri Kuu.

Kuu smirked, "Oh, so you recognize who I am?"

"Quit being an ass old man. What the hell are you doing here?" Ren asked silently cursing Lory because he knew that he had called his father.

"Oh...A little bird told me that you were doing a movie. I just had to see that you didn't sully the good of my name."

"That little bird have a name so I can kick their ass later?"

Kuu smirked. "Your old friend, Ren Tsuruga, might have mentioned that you were in town."

Ren blinked. That was unexpected. "Remind me to kick his ass when I next see him. How is he doing?"

"Oh, saw him several months ago, we caught up, told him that you had been in England at a boarding school for the past several years."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Imagine my surprise when my phone rang a few days ago and he told me that he had seen you and a girl walking around..."

"How did he recgonize me? I changed my apperance and name."

"You didn't change the way you walk."

"Well then... Thanks for the tip next time I want to hide from you."

"Hey! You were the one that left six years ago! I'm here to say that after this movie is finished filming, I want you to come home."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Don't worry Hizuri-san, I'll make sure he makes it home after this movie." Setsu said as she walked up to stand next to Cain.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Well...I was tagged to play Cain-kun's sister while we were filming... But you just had to go and reveal his true identity to everyone on set. Congratulations for that screw up Father Hizuri." She said in a heavy sarcastic voice. "The fact that Hizuri Kuon, the lost son of Hizuri Kuu, will be all over the news and web in an hour. So thank you. Thank you for revealing Kuon-kun's real identity to everyone when he wasn't ready."

Kuu and Ren looked at her in shock.

"That still doesn't explain who the hell you are?"

"A friend! Now back the fuck off! I have already told you, after this movie he will go home to see you. Until then, be patient."

Ren smirked and couldn't help hinself. He pulled Kyoko to him and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded.

Ren looked at Kuu and said, "I'll do you one better. If this movie gets any awards or nominations, I will reveal who I have been living as for the past six years."

"Deal."

"Good. Now... Will you leave?"

"Not yet." Kuu turned to Kyoko and asked again. "Just who are you?"

Ren and Kyoko smirked. "Not telling sir." Kuu pouted. "But I will say this, If Tragic Marker does not get any nominations or awards, I will make Kuon-kun eat his food out of a cat bowl after it has all been mixed up in a trash bag." She grabbed Ren's arm and lead him away.

Kuu's eyes widened and both his hands came up to cover his mouth. He ran around in front of the two and just stared at her. "You...?"

Ren was starting to get annoyed. "Yes it who you think it is. Please shut up now before you accidently reveal her identity too."

Kuu nodded and smiled. He hugged Ren and then Kyoko. "You have to come to." He whispered to her. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Ren looked at her and then lightly smacked the back of her head. "Ow!" She said as she rubbed her head. "You promised to make sure I made it home. You have to come with me."

"Fiiiiine... if I must." She said in whining teasy voice.

"What the hell is going on?!"

_**Chapter three: REACTIONS**_

"What the hell is going on?!" Murasame yelled.

Ren, Kuu and Kyoko turned arounded and saw Muresame standing a few feet away with several actors and crew members staring at the three. Their faces showed shock, confusion and some even had blank looks.

"Um..." Kyoko spoke rubbing her head.

Ren placed his arm around her shoulders and turned to his father. "Your fault father. How do you want to handle this?"

"Um..." Kuu spoke with a blank look.

"Great, you're alot of help." he turned to everyone and said, "Okay everyone, from here on out, no one is allowed to talk about anything that had happened today. If you do, I won't hesitate in sueing your ass. Obviously my name is not Cain Heel, and this is not my sister. But for this film continue to call her Setsu. My name is Hizuri Kuon. Yes. You heard right. Hizuri Kuon."

There were several gasps but Muresame's expression was the best. His expression was between horror, surprise, 'about to be sick', and a 'I'm about to pass out'.

Ren turned to Kyoko and saw her smiling up at him. "You do know your cover as my sister just got blown."

"If you are trying to get to me to go away...Think again or I will kick your ass. I am not leaving your side."

Ren chuckled. "Wasn't going to suggest that. I was going to suggest that you call 'Uncle'"

"Why? So you can yell at him?"

"Beat his ass is what I was aiming for but...yelling seems more peaceful. We'll do it your way first."

"Glad that you see sense. Here's the phone. Already connected." She said handing him the phone. He stared at it then shrugged while taking it.

"Hello? Hey Uncle, quick question before I decide to...I don't know...maybe beat your ass, why the hell is my father here on the set of Tragic Marker?" Ren held the phone away as a loud voice was heard from the other end. When the voice stop he put the phone back to his ear and said, "I am now deaf in my left ear. Thank you. I will send father your way. Try to leave some of him for me to skin when I see you two later. I am feeling a little bloodthirsty." He hung up and turned to Kuu. "You in trouble." He said in a sing song voice while smilling his BJ smile.

Kuu gulped and nodded. "Well...um." he cleared his throat, "I think I will take my leave now and try to hide from you. Goodbye!" He turned and ran.

"Uncle is expecting you in thirty minutes. If you do not show up in that time he will sic his secret guards on you and hunt you down." Ren said in a nonchalaunt voice.

Kuu turned around slowly, "You...are a bastard." "Learned from you. I will see you after filming. Uncle will tell you how to get ahold of me."

Kuu smirked, "Is your girlfriend going to be there?" Ren paled, Kyoko blushed. "I'm not his girlfriend..." "Oooh...lover perhaps?" "No!" "Kuon...you're being awfully quiet. Not denying anything?" Ren lifted his head and glared at him. "Five seconds old man." "Ooh...touchy subject. Is that a kiss mark I see on your neck?! Oh my boy is finally getting some action! Your mother will be so proud of yoOOOU! GAH THAT HURT!"

Ren lowerd his leg and glared at Kuu. "I told you, five seconds." Kuu rubbed his hip where Ren had kicked him, "You still didn't have to kick me..." he whined. "Either that or I punch you." "Bastard" "Why, I thought you and mom were married when I was born...have something you want to share with the class?"

Kuu stared at him and then sighed. "I give. Six years has shaprened your tongue. How much time do I have to get over to your uncle's?"

"Twenty four minutes and thirty eight, thirty seven, thirty six, thirty five," Kyoko said as she lifted Ren's arm to look at his watch. "Okay okay. Since you two lovebirds are eager to get rid of me that easily, I'll just leave." He said in a dissapointed voice. Ren and Kyoko both cheerfully waved goodbye at him as he walked away.

Ren turned around and placed an arm around Kyoko, "You know, you are going to have to explain that whole cat bowl and food comment that you made." She just smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "One day." He chuckled and then looked over to the director. He paled. "Oh shit."

He quickly let go of Kyoko amd went over to the director who was frozen. "Director?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of his face. When that didn't work he snapped his fingers. Kyoko sighed and pinched the director's hand.

He jumped amd looked at them. "Hizuri? Heel? Ts-" Kyoko and Ren both placed their hands on his mouth. "Yes. Everything is true. Can we please discuss this in your office?" The director nodded and led the. to his office. He shut the door behind them and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So um...care to explain?"

Ren took a breath and then saw Kyoko stand up and go to the door. "Where are you going?" She smiled, "To keep prying eyes away from this door." She opened the door and in fell a couple of actors. She glared down at them and grabed them by the scruffs of their shirts. "That's it. Party's over. Out you get." She dragged them out and closed the door behind her.

Ren and the director stared after. "Well...Heel-kun, that's one hell of a lady you have there." Ren nodded and smiled. "Sir, I never ment to lie about who I was to you. Truth is, only the president of LME knows who I am. Well, and Mogami-san. She found out five minutes before everyone else did. But still, not even Yashiro-san knows. I threw my identity away when I was fifteen. That was when I changed it to Tsuruga Ren and became the man I am today."

The director looked at the man in front of him and the just shrugged. "Alright."

Ren blinked. "Huh?" The director laughed and said, "I hired you because of your talents. That hasn't changed one bit after finding out that you are Hizuri Kuon. I hired Tsuruga Ren to play as BJ. Can you still do that, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren stood and held his hand out. "Yes sir I can." The director stood and shook his hand. "Good. Now lets go film this movie.-" Just then the door flew open and a crew member landed on the floor with Setsu on top of him. "I told you, you ass, not to disturb them." She got off and dragged him out by his ear. The director patted Ren on the sholder, "before Setsu-san decides to beat everyone up defending you."

_**Chapter four: THAT NIGHT**_

That night after a tough day of filming and severl NGs, due to the other actors, Ren and Kyoko were met in the garage by the makeup van and they changed quickly while the van took them to Lori's mansion. They were dropped off and Maria greeted them at the door.

"Ren-sama! Nee-san! I'm so glad you are here." she said as she hugged Kyoko first and then was picked up by Ren. She held onto him and continued speaking. "Grandfather is in his office with Hizuri Kuu. He has been there for the past three hours. He said that when you two got here, I was to lead you two to the office right away."

Ren smiled and set her down, "Well Maria-chan, lead the way." She pouted at being put down, then grabbed both their hands. "This way. Please ignore the spiders and cobwebs. Oh, I need to tell Sebastian that I found his lost Mummy. Anyway, Grandfather is planning on hosting a Halloween party here in a few weeks. As you can see we are decorating. Oh. Beware the bats. Their real."

Kyoko let out a loud scream when something crawled across her foot. She jumped on top of Ren's back. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Ren pulled her around and looked at her foot. He let out a small chuckle as he picked up a small harmless garden snake. He held it up for her to see. She just dug her face in his shoulder.

He turned to Maria, "Are you missing a snake by any chance?" "You found Benjy! Bad Benjy! You know you're not allowed to leave your room." She said as she took the snake from him and walked away.

"Is it...gone?" Kyoko asked hesitantly from his shoulder. He sighed, "Yes, Maria took it away." She lifted her head and sighed. "Thank God."

"See Boss, I told you that he is getting some action."

Kyoko screamed and jumped again. Thing is...she was already in Ren's arms and her jumping caused him to lose his balance. He fell to the floor with her under him.

"Kuon! I swear this is your favorite position or something. This is like the...fourth time now that we have been like this."

"Four times already?! And on the floor!? Kuon you stud." Lori said in a teasing voice.

Ren blushed to his roots and laid his head lext to Kyoko's for a second before standing and helping her up. He turned to the two older guys and glared at them. "Aww.. Kuon-kun's mad boss. What do I do?" "Running is always good." Lori said after seeing the murderous intent behind Ren's eyes.

Kyoko grabbed Ren's hand and he settled down instantly. "Ooh... interesting reaction. Kuu, did you see that?"

"I did boss. Have you noticed the kiss mark on his neck yet. It looks to be a few days old, but it is still dark. Kyoko-chan must have really wanted to leave a mark."

Lori looked at Ren's exposed neck and smiled. "Mogami-kun, I didn't know you had it in you. Tell me, have you two kissed yet?" He asked in an excited voice.

"K..k...k...k..kkkk..kkkissed!?" She stuttered out flustered. Lori and Kuu happy mood went kaput. Kuu looked at Ren with disapointed eyes. "Honestly! Do you have any balls or not?! Grab her and kiss her." he said as he walked away. Ren and Lori stared after him with open mouths. Kyoko was confused. "Balls?" They turned to her and Ren backed away. "Nuh uh. No way. No way in HELL am I going to explain that to her Boss. Good luck!" He ran away.

Lori looked at Kyoko who had a wide innocent expression on her face. "Damn it." he groaned. He motioned for he to sit down in a chair and started to give her an anatomy lesson..

"You left her with boss?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"That I wanted to use you for a punching bag since you insulted my manhood in front of the girl I like. God dad! What the hell made you think I would ever let you get away with that?"

"I don't know, but still, big question is, why haven't you kissed her yet?"

"I have almost kissed her on several occassions. Then I either see her scared expression or I remember the bastard that hurt her. So there are things that are keeping me from acting on them. Oh! And the fact that she is a high school student. Let's not forget that."

"Okay... but she is a high school student who is seventeen, legal age to get married, and Boss was just telling me that she is the top student in her class. She will actually be graduating early with how high her scores are."

"Really?"

"Yup. I think he said sometime around Christmas Holidays... Thats three months from now."

"She turns eighteen on the 25th."

"So? March in there and confess."

"No."

"I swear I will lock you two in a room."

"Let me guess, the only way out is if I confess to Kyoko?"

"Nope. You two have to have a little fun first." he cackled and ran away. Ren stood then and sighed. "Idiot father." He mumbled as he walked after his father.

Lori and Kyoko stood silently just around the corner. They had heard the whole conversation and... Kyoko was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Lori looked down at her and chuckled lightly. He gently steered her to his office and sat her in one of the chairs. He poured her a glass of water and made her drink some of it. After a few minutes she started repsonding.

"Welcome back Mogami-kun."

"President. ...How did I get here?"

"You went into shock after hering Kuon confess that he loves you to his father." Lori said bluntly while smiling.

"Oh." She stared blankly ahead. "That's right." She turned to the crazy dude next to her and asked, "Where is Kuon now?"

"More then likely in his old room listing to music."

"Thank you." She stood up and walked to the door. She paused and turned around, "Um...how do I get there form here?" Lori chuckled and got up.

Ren was laying on his bed with his earphones in. His music was up and his eyes were closed; He was thinking about everything that had happened that day. He didn't hear the knock on the door, or his name being called. So when the bed dipped beside him he jumped and opened his eyes.

"Kyo- Mogami-san!?"

Kyoko smiled and just sat at the head of the bed with her back pressed against the wall. She looked around the room and saw posters of rock bands, mainly American, some local. Several textbooks, and a few mystery books. She paused on one bookshelf. It was filled with Manga. "I know a sceret that nobody else knows..." She said in a happy voice.

He turned his music off amd sat up next to her. "Yes. I like Manga, sue me." "I don't have the funds for it." She said as she nudged him in the shoulder. He stumbled to the side not expecting that. "Hey!" She chuckled. He sent a light glare her way and straighted up. He gave her a light shove. She squealed as she fell over and she grabbed his hand trying to grab on for support.

. . . . .

. . "I knew this was your favorite position." "You're the one that pulled me down." "But Kuon-kun was so forceful in pushing me down on the bed." "You are the one who has your legs wrapped around my waist...again. I must say, I do like them there." "Annnnd the Emperer of the night is out to play. I shall corect my position as soon as you let go of my thighs." "No."

Kyoko looked up into Ren's eyes when he said that and let out a quiet gasp. "Why not Kuon?" He leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ear. "Because I don't want to let you go." She turned her head to look at him.

"Then don't."

Ren looked at her with wide eyes. "W..what?"

Kyoko sighed, obviously he wasn't getting the hint. She leaned up and said in a blunt voice. "I don't want you to let me go Kuon." she looked him in the eyes, "Never let me go."

Ren got up off of her and back away. He blinked and shook his head. "What are you saying Kyok- Mogami-san?"

"Oh for crying out loud call me Kyoko. You did when you were ten, do it now. She got up And walked to him. "I am saying this." She reached forward and placed both hands on his cheek. She pulled him down and gently pressed her lips against his. She pulled back after a couple of seconds and backed away. "Goodnight Kuon. I will see you tomorrow at ten for filming." She bowed to him and walked out his door shutting it quietly behind her.

Ren srood there and blinked. Kyoko had just kissed him. She had just kissed him. _She_ had kissed _him._ His brain was starting to make the connections... _**She had kissed him! FINALLY!**_

He quickly opened the door and hunted her down. She was right, the Emperer was out. And he was on the prowl. He turned down a few halls and saw her walking around a corner. He sped up and turned the corner. He braced himself so that he wouldn't slam into the wall.

Kyoko turned and saw him coming toward her. She knew that she couldn't outrun him so she just stood against the wall and watched amused as he ran past her and skidded to a halt. She chuckled when he turned to face her. He was panting and had a wild look to him. She took a deep breath and calmly walked closer to him. She took three steps before she was in his arms and pressed back against the wall, his body pressed against hers.

"Kyoko..." He growled out next to her ear. "Why did you kiss me?"

She gasped and panted, "Because, I wanted to." He pulled back to look at her. "Then I am about to do something that I have been wanting to do for almost a year and a half now." "Okay."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and grabbed his hair. He moaned and pulled her closer while thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed while she dug her other hand into his hair.

He groaned as he broke the kiss. She was panting when she looked up at him. He kissed her cheek down to her neck. She stretched to give him better access. She moved both hands to his neck for support. He gently nibbled her neck and she jerked forward. He placed a hand on her hip and the other on the wall. He lifted his head from her neck and looked at her.

"As much as I love kissing you Kyoko... You need to leave now."

"Why?" She asked throughly confused.

"Because, if you don't, I will drag you back to my room and not let you leave my bed for the next several hours." He said in a blunt voice as he kissed her neck after every few words.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay Kuon." He leaned back and stared at her. "Before I go though, I want to say that I am not afraid anymore. Neither should you." She turned and started walking away.

Ren quickly understood what she ment and grabbed her hand before she fully walked away. She looked at him and he smiled at her. "I love you Kyoko." She smiled and hugged him. "I love you to Kuon." He startled and looked down at her. She shrugged and said, "I just realized it today when that girl was fawning all over you. You said I was acting jealous and I realized that you were right. I admitted to myself that what I felt for you was love. Me admitting that was what sent me into shock earlier."

Ren smiled and kissed her.

Kuu turned to Lori and held his hand out. Lori grumbled goodnaturally as he handed over Ten thousand yen. "I told you they would get together." Just then five thhousand was yanked out of his hand. "Yes but Maria-chan thinks that she helped out too." Maria said as she counted the money with a smirk plastered on het face.

Lori looked at her, "Don't you want to marry Ren or something like that?"

"Grandfather please. Kuon is too old for me, besides, he is like my older brother and two, he is good for Nee-san. Oh, I have my eyes set on somebody else."

"Who?" Both asked. "Not gonna tell."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SPYING ON US?!" The three screamed and ran away.

_**A/N: **__**Okay, this is my one little shot about what should have happened after 199. **_

_**Honestly...I can see Lori calling Kuu in to help Ren...but not telling him about Kyoko. As much as I hate the slow interaction between the two STUPID, DENSE, INSANE, people...they are fun to play around with.**_


End file.
